Not Falling Apart
by KlissesKlugsandKlainebows
Summary: When Kurt returns to Lima to do a project for college, will a mysterious text from a blocked number tear his and Blaine's relationship to the ground or will they hold strong and refuse to fall apart. Now rated M.
1. Boys versus Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt Blaine or Glee or anything affiliated with it. If I did there would be so much more Klaine and Finn would leave Rachel for good. I also don't own any Maroon 5 or Ke$ha music used.**

As Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room clapping his hands and rubbing them together, the kids of the New Directions knew they had an assignment.

"Alright guys," he said, "we're going to have a little competition, boys versus girls!" He turned to write this on the board and the class muttered their picks of artists and songs to do.

"Before you guys start picking artists, I have them chosen for you." Mr. Schue said as he turned around. "Boys will do Maroon 5 and girls will do Ke$ha. Alright, begin!" The class shuffled to their sides and started discussing.

"We should totally do Makes Me Wonder!" Sam told Blaine, lightly hitting his bicep. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, man!" He exclaimed, high fiving Sam. The boys continued their discussion while the girls chose to do Blow with Brittany and Tina as lead. Fifteen minutes before the bell rang for the end of class, Mr. Schuester gathered the kids together.

"The prize for winning this competition is not only the song featured at sectionals, but also the new team captain will be voted from this team." The kids looked excitedly at each other. "This captain will pick a student from the other team to be a co-captain and duet partner for a song in every competition we end up going to. Any questions…?"

"Yes," a clear high pitched voice that made Blaine's head turn quickly, "can I perform too?" A smirk appeared on Kurt's face as he took in the reaction of the class. Blaine stared at him in shock, looking from a brown haired boy wearing a designer jacket and a look of shock to Kurt and back again. Suddenly, his arms were full of Blaine and he laughed, hugging the boy. Blaine kissed him passionately and, after a few wolf whistles and a throat clearing from Mr. Schue, broke away and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Blaine exclaimed, happy tears streaming down his face.

"It was kind of last minute," Kurt said sheepishly. "Part of my class is I have to go experience one of the happiest moments in my high school career and then write a paper on it. I came back here because Glee was the happiest part of my whole life basically! It's where I found friends, escaped bullies, learned I had a real talent, got support and met you." He said, looking at Blaine lovingly.

"Well Kurt," Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands once more, "we're glad to have you back. I'll treat you just like a student. Will you be going to any other classes?"

"No," Kurt said, "just this one." The bell rang and, after hugs from everyone but the brunette boy that Blaine had looked at, Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's and headed to his car.

"Hey baby," Blaine murmured at Kurt, their bodies pressed together. Tears spilled out of Kurt's eyes and down his cheeks. He launched at Blaine, hiding his head in his neck and sobbing.

"I m-missed you s-s-so much," Kurt cried into Blaine's neck, his voice a bit muffled.

"I know," Blaine said dotingly, rubbing Kurt's back, "I missed you too. Let's just go home." They got in Blaine's car (Kurt had left his at home and walked to the school) and drove to Kurt's house. It was empty and they ran up to Kurt's room and got reacquainted. Blaine talked about Glee and classes and new kids in the glee club, most notably the boy named Adam that glared at Kurt.

"He really needs another out gay guy as a role model," Blaine said, "he's very upset and scared to come out." Kurt told Blaine about college and his fashion classes at NYU. Burt and Carole came in and said hello to the boys and permitted Blaine to stay over until Kurt was gone since his parents were on another month long business trip. By 10:00, the boys were cuddles together on Kurt's bed, Blaine giving Kurt Eskimo kisses and Kurt sighing dreamily. The boys fell asleep wrapped in their love for each other.

At 3:00 AM on the dot, Kurt was woken by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Slowly disentangling himself from Blaine, he reached to answer it.

**Number: Blocked**

**See if you're so happy after seeing this.**

Kurt clicked open the link and read. It was an article on Jacob Ben Israel's blog.

_While His Boyfriend is Away, Blaine Anderson Will Play_

_Blaine Anderson was seen leaving the residence of persons unknown at 5:33 in the morning, hair messy, wearing the same clothing as when he went in, and some notable bruises on his neck and chest._

"_He went into the house with a boy the day before holding his hand and running." A reliable witness has stated. It is still unknown who this boy is or how Anderson's boyfriend, McKinley graduate Kurt Hummel, will take the news._

Kurt read through the article twice, making sure he didn't miss a word. The logical part of his mind was telling him it was just a rumor and the Jacob's blog was full of bull, but the a niggling worm of doubt pointed out that Blaine had been looking at a brown haired boy before hugging Kurt. Was this the boy Blaine was… _cheating_ on him with? There's no way. Kurt got out of the bad and froze as Blaine snuffled in his sleep, rolled over, and started to steadily breathe again. Kurt let out his breath slowly and softly and crept out of the room, going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. He sat on the couch and slowly sipped his water, mind whirring but thinking nothing but _Blaine cheated on me Blaine cheated on me Blaine cheated on me._

"He did not!" He told himself sternly, shaking his head to get rid of the worm of doubt niggling into his mind. He fell onto the couch and laid there until he fell asleep a few hours later.

A/N: So this is my first story so if you read it thank you! I got the idea from a comment I saw somewhere (sorry I dont remember where) and it was an idea for an episode and I just had to do it. Sorry it's so short, I have most of the story outlined out. I hope you enjoyed it though. Great things come in small packages? (maybe not great, maybe decent) If you didn't like it, I'm sorry and if you could leave a review saying why I would appreciate it. If there are any problems, spelling errors, grammatical errors, etc. please tell me. I would appreciate it. Review please? I'll give you virtual cookies. :)


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt Blaine or Glee or anything affiliated with it. If I did there would be more . I also don't own any Maroon 5 or Ke$ha music used.**

Blaine groaned and reached a hand out of the covers to Kurt's side of the bed, groping for his warmth. After a minute of doing this, he cracked open one hazel eye to find a cold bed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep and grit from his eyes and yawning. He stretched his arms over his head, popping his back and shoulders, rolled his wrists, and stood up on shaky legs. He stumbled down the stairs, flipping the lights and looking for Kurt. He saw a lump on the sofa and walked toward it, falling to his knees and just looking at Kurt.

Kurt had one hand curled next to his face, palm facing the ceiling and the other arm thrown over the sofa arm. His pale brunet lashes casted spider's legs over his pale cheekbones and his mouth was slightly cracked, steady breaths blowing over Blaine's face. The crease between his eyes seemed more pronounced than before and that worried Blaine. He bent over and kissed Kurt's sleep lack lips until he came to consciousness. Kurt smiled sleepily at Blaine and kissed him again before his brain caught up and he tensed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Kurt lied smoothly, "it's just my back."

"Do you want a back rub?" Blaine asked his boyfriend. "It's only 6:30. We still have an hour." Kurt shook his head and stood up, twisting his back to pop out the kinks. Blaine's face fell and he stood to get dressed. He kept a store of clothes in Kurt's dresser for when he stayed over. He pulled on a navy and white plaid short sleeved dress shirt, a navy sweater vest, a navy bow tie, denim high waters, and a pair of navy boat shoes. He slicked his hair with his gel, grimacing at the sticky residue on his hands and washing it immediately.

Not soon after, Kurt walked in dressed impeccably in a pair of skinny Black jeans, a white dress shirt, and a silver vest. He styled his hair in its usual spiked up style and sprayed it with hairspray.

"Are you ready to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt sprayed one more time and nodded, brushing past Blaine into the hall and down the stairs. Blaine frowned and, with tears pricking his eyes, followed Kurt to the car.

"Why are you coming with me to class?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Mr. Schue texted me last night and asked if I could help with his classes during the day and I said I would." Kurt told him shortly. Blaine shrunk down in his seat and muttered "sorry". Kurt's face softened and he grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt said, turning in his seat to look at him, "I-I didn't get a very good night's sleep last night and… I'm just tired." Kurt took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?" Blaine responded.

"I… never mind," Kurt turned and started the car. He decided it wasn't the right time. He turned in his seat to back out, arm braced on the back of Blaine's seat. Blaine turned and kissed his wrist.

"I love you." Blaine said shyly.

Kurt giggled and said "I love you too, honey. So much it scares me sometimes." Blaine smiled and turned on the radio.

"I love this song!" Kurt squealed, turning it up and singing along, changing the lyrics to fit Blaine.

_Beauty king of only eighteenHe had some trouble with himselfHe was always there to help himHe always belonged to someone else_Blaine giggled at the changed lyrics and continued to let Kurt sing.

_I drove for miles and milesAnd wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want more_Here, Blaine did some background ooo's and ahhh's that made Kurt laugh._I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the boy with the broken smileAsk him if he wants to stay awhileAnd he will be lovedHe will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

Blaine tapped on his window and knocked on his door for effect._I want to make you feel beautifulI know I tend to get so insecureIt doesn't matter anymoreIt's not always rainbows and butterfliesIt's compromise that moves us along, yeahMy heart is full and my door's always openYou can come anytime you wantI don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the boy with the broken smileAsk him if he wants to stay awhileAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedI know where you hideAlone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you areI know that goodbye means nothing at allComes back and begs me to catch him every time he fallsTap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the boy with the broken smileAsk him if he wants to stay awhile_

_And he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be lovedAnd he will be loved_Blaine clapped as they pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"That was beautiful, Kurt." Blaine kissed Kurt and Kurt sighed into the kiss. He needed to do this. Blaine pulled back and Kurt cleared his throat.

"Umm, Blaine," Kurt said hesitantly, "last night I got a text and it was a link to a post on Jacob's blog that said you… you went to another guy's house and came out the next day looking like you had sex." Blaine's love struck expression turned from confusion to shock to anger in quick succession.

"I just wanted to…"

"You wanted to know if I was fucking another guy while you were in New York!" Blaine burst out.

"No Blaine!" Kurt said, shaking his head. "I wanted to know if it was true or not and wanted to know who's house they thought you were going to."

"Really, Kurt! You don't trust me enough to know this is a bunch of bullshit that Jacob has printed trying to make everyone as lonely and pathetic as he is! Wow. Just… wow. Is this why you wouldn't look at me this morning? Why you were so distant? Because…because you think I _cheated_ on you!" Blaine spat the word cheated and opened the car door. "And, for your information," he started, staring venomously at Kurt," I didn't cheat on you. I was faithful the whole time you've been in New York. No matter how much I've missed you!" Blaine slammed the door and ran into the school, leaving Kurt to sob in his car.

Blaine went straight to the gym, pulling on his gloves before texting Artie, stabbing the keys on his phone sharply.

**To: Artie**

**Will you do **_**Payphone**_** with me today in Glee?**

Blaine threw his phone in his locker and began to punch the bag furiously. Coming to school early had been a blessing. After 15 minutes of punching, his anger was gone and all he could do was breathe harshly and let the tears stream down his face. He opened his locker picked up his phone, looking to see he had a response from Artie

**From: Artie**

**yeh man, we havnt practicd tho**

Rolling his eyes at the awful text language his friend used he responded that they would be fine and was pulling off his gloves when he received a confirmation from Artie. He quickly showered, re-gelled his hair, retrieved his books, and headed to class.

Most of the day was spent with Blaine fuming and Kurt sending him apologetic looks when they saw each other at lunch and in the hallway.

By the time Glee rolled around, the kids in the club knew something was up but Mr. Schue, ever the oblivious bystander, called for the first performance. Blaine and Artie raised their hands and were called forward. Blaine nodded to the band and started to sing in a clear voice, looking right at Kurt.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call homeAll of my change I spent on youWhere have the times gone, baby it's all wrongWhere are the plans we made for two?Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,The people we used to be...It's even harder to picture,That you're not here next to say it's too late to make it,But is it too late to try?And in our time that you wastedAll of our bridges burned downI've wasted my nights,You turned out the lightsNow I'm paralyzed,Still stuck in that time,When we called it love,But even the sun sets in paradiseI'm at a payphone trying to call homeAll of my change I spent on youWhere have the times gone, baby it's all wrongWhere are the plans we made for two?_

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,I would still be holding you like thisAll those fairy tales are full of more fucking love song, I'll be sickOh, you turned your back on tomorrow'Cause you forgot yesterday.I gave you my love to borrow,But you just gave it can't expect me to be fine,I don't expect you to careI know I've said it before,But all of our bridges burned downI've wasted my nights,You turned out the lightsNow I'm paralyzed,Still stuck in that time,When we called it love,But even the sun sets in paradiseI'm at a payphone trying to call homeAll of my change I spent on youWhere have the times gone, baby it's all wrongWhere are the plans we made for two?If "Happy Ever After" did exist,I would still be holding you like thisAll those fairy tales are full of shitOne more fucking love song, I'll be I'm at a payphone_

Artie started rapping while Blaine danced around behind him and glared at Kurt, who was looking extremely apologetic. The whole club was sending him looks of confusion.

_Man, fuck that shitI'll be out spending all this moneyWhile you're sitting round wonderingWhy it wasn't you who came up from nothing,Made it from the bottomNow when you see me I'm stunning,And all of my cars start with a push of a buttonTelling me the chances I blew upOr whatever you call it,Switch the number to my phoneSo you never could call it,Don't need my name on my shirt,You can tell it I'm , what a shame could have got pickedHad a really good game but you missed your last shotSo you talk about who you see at the topOr what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for._

_Phantom pulled up valet open doorsWiz like go away, got what you was looking forNow it's me who they want, so you can go and takethat little piece of shit with you._

Blaine picked up the last part of the song and ended with rage in his eyes.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call homeAll of my change I spent on youWhere have the times gone, baby it's all wrongWhere are the plans we made for two?If "Happy Ever After" did exist,I would still be holding you like thisAll those fairy tales are full of shitOne more fucking love song, I'll be sick._

_Now I'm at a payphone._

The room was silent except for Mr. Schue clapping a praising the two. Blaine sent one more venomous glare at Kurt and then stalked out of the room, turning the corner and out of sight.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I got a review! I wasn't expecting any so I'm super excited. I hope this chapter is good. Once again if you find any errors please tell me. Thank you. Please review.**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Maroon 5 music or Ke$ha music. Wish I did, but alas. Also, I know you guys are going to be scandalized (haha you'll get my lame joke later) by what is in this chapter and I'm begging you to just read it and then the A/N at the bottom. It explains sort of.**

The whole club stared at Kurt. Just as Kurt was about to leave the room Artie broke the silence and asked "What the _hell_ was all that about?" Kurt sighed and told them the story about getting the text and asking Blaine about it and him storming away. The members of the club sent shaky glances at each other, obviously keeping a secret.

"What?" Kurt asked snappily, "Did he actually cheat on me and everyone wants to keep it from me?" The shock in everyone's eyes at what he said concerned him.

"You… you didn't know? Tina asked gently.

"Know what?" Kurt snapped, shooting her a glare.

"That Blaine…" Tina started.

"Tina and Kurt," Mr. Schue interrupted. "Please keep your private conversations out of my classroom. Girls, are you ready?" The girls nodded and Brittany and Tina led the song _Blow_, not the Kurt listened. He could care less about what was happening in this room right now. He waited until the end of the performance before grabbing his bag barely holding back tears and left to drive to Blaine's house.

Blaine was in the middle of driving home when he decided what to do. He did an illegal U turn, earning him a few horn honks that he ignored, and drove back the way he came. He waited in the parking lot of _Scandals_ thinking. I need to unwind and what better way is there than to drink. He waited until it got dark, which wasn't long since he was about two hours out of the city anyway. He rifled through his wallet until he found the fake ID Sebastian had gotten him. He walked up to the bouncer and he didn't even check the ID before waving him into the bar. He walked up to the counter and ordered some shots and a beer. He did the shots and sipped his beer. He could already feel the liquid fire rushing through his veins. He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out before squinting at the screen trying to read it.

**From: Kurt**

**Where are you? Please honey, can we talk about this? Just remember I love you no matter what.**

Blaine glared at the phone before texting back sloppily.

**To: Kurt**

**Im chaetin on yu. dont boher meee**

He threw his phone onto the bar and ordered another beer. Hi phone vibrated and he picked it up, his vision swimming in front of his eyes.

**From: Kurt**

**That's funny. Go do that. Don't come home.**

Blaine didn't respond, instead shoving the phone in his pocket and looked for some attractive guys. A guy he vaguely recognized but his foggy brain couldn't place walked up to him.

"Hi cutie," he said, "Want to dance?" Blaine grabbed his offered hand and started dancing on the familiar stranger. He ground on him and kissed the boy sloppily with clacking teeth and lots of tongue.

"Let's take this somewhere more," he paused, licking the shell of his ear, "private." he purred seductively. Blaine nodded dumbly and they walked to the seedy motel next door and got a room.

Kurt picked up his phone once he felt it vibrate.

**From: Blaine**

**Im chaetin on yu. dont boher meee**

_Oh God! He's drunk! _He thought. Kurt quickly texted Blaine back, hoping to catch him before he did something stupid.

**To: Blaine**

**That's not funny. Please don't do that. Come home please.**

After five minutes of no reply, he got his coat and ran to his car, hooking in his seatbelt and got on the interstate to drive to _Scandals_. He turned on the radio to keep his mind off Blaine and, after switching the station from _Teenage Dream_ and _What Kind of Fool?_, he found a station.

Blaine was slammed against the door by the stranger and he started kissing his neck.

"I've been… just waiting… to get you…. away from… that… boyfriend…of yours." He said, accenting every pause with a kiss. He pulled Blaine away from the door to the bed, and threw him on it. He grabbed his phone and played a song.

"Nothing like some music to make sex even better." he murmured sexily.

_You're such a flirt, I know you hurt_

_And so do I, I empathize_

_I see you out, you never cared_

_A conversation that we never shared_

The stranger took off his shirt and revealed a toned torso. He unbuttoned the shirt Blaine wore to school, licking as more and more of his chest was exposed.

_But it's so strange, it's something new_

_Amazing feelings that I have for you_

_I close my eyes when I'm alone_

_Wonder what it's be like to make you moan_

He slid up Blaine's body to his mouth, kissing it fiercely and popping the button on Blaine's pants, making Blaine moan loudly at the relieved pressure.

_I __wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

He drove his hand into Blaine's pants and palmed him through his underwear.

"Too… many… clothes," Blaine managed to mumble, pulling at the other man's pants. Without taking his hands off Blaine's cock, he shimmied out of his skinny jeans and underwear. He pulled Blaine's pants and boxers off too.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop before it begins_

_So give it up and don't pretend_

_And spread your arm and legs across the bed_

_And when you shake, you won't regret_

_The things I whisper in your ear_

A wet heat engulfed Blaine's cock and he let out a choked moan. The other boy was prepping himself white blowing Blaine and it was pure heaven.

_I wanna give you something better_

_Than anything you've ever had_

_A stronger and a faster lover_

_The world, it disappears so fast_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop before it begins_

The boy finished prepping himself and dropped all the way onto Blaine's erection. Blaine moaned wantonly, arching his back off the bed.

_I can't wait to take you home_

_Fingers through your hair_

_Kisses on your back_

_Scratch me with your nails_

_Save me from myself_

_Show me how to care_

_Get everything out_

_Dripping everywhere_

_Lipstick smeared all over your face_

_How much longer must we wait?_

_Don't think I can wait_

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop before it begins_

The other boy started bouncing and Blaine thrusted up into the tight hot cavern his cock was in. He kept thrusting until it was too much and he came with a groan. The other boy came at the feeling of being filled up with Blaine's hot seed. They collapsed, breathing deeply for a few minutes. The other boy whispered

"Thanks hot stuff," and patted his cheek. He started to get dressed and Blaine managed to choke out,

"What's your name?"

The other boy chuckled darkly, "Oh, you don't recognize me?" He bent over Blaine and licked the shell of his ear, making Blaine shiver. He chuckled in a low voice again in Blaine's ear and Blaine moaned at the sound.

"It's me," he purred, "Adam." He got up and tugged on his shirt laughing. Blaine heard the door shut before he passed out.

Kurt arrived at _Scandals_ and ran inside the bar, looking for Blaine. After ten minutes of looking he didn't see him. He ran out of the bar and spun in a circle looking for him. His eyes landed on the motel across the street and he ran to it. There were only a few rooms and all but three were empty. He listened at the doors. In the first he heard a woman screaming shrilly and moved on, shivering in disgust. In the second there was no noise at all. The last was at the end of the hallway. He went towards it and froze when he heard Blaine moan. He cracked open the door as quietly as he could. He saw a lean boy bouncing on Blaine. Blaine's eyes were closed in pleasure and Kurt could only hear the sounds of skin slapping skin, the boy's moans, and the song they were listening to. Once Kurt registered what the song was, chills went down his spine.

_Sweet kiwi_

_Your juices dripping down my chin_

_So please, let me_

_Don't stop before it begins_

Kurt softly closed the door and ran from the motel. He ran to his car and drove home. He rushed into the house happy no one would be there until the next day since Carole and Burt went to a conference. He collapsed on his bed and let himself cry. He sobbed until he fell asleep hours later from the overwhelming emotions he was feeling.

**A/N: Hey again guys! Wow! I'm so happy for the reviews and alerts. I feel like all you guys are crazy but I am ecstatic. Here are some virtual cookies *hands out cookies*. I tried to fix the problem with the lyrics and I think it worked. I know I will probably lose some readers because of this chapter and I'm just going to say I PROMISE it will get better. It will have a happy ending. you will see. Thanks and review please:) PS did you guys like my super lame joke? I hope so. It made me laugh.**


	4. The End of Them

Discaliner. Own nothing, unfortunatly. :(

Blaine winced as he opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was in a motel with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil next to him. He downed two pills and all the water. His head throbbed as blood was pushed through his brain. He had to get out of there. He got up and saw the time was 10:00. He ran around getting his clothes and phone. He drove home and changed, brushed his teeth, did his hair and drove to school. He got there 20 minutes until 7th period, glee, started. He skipped 6th and just went to the choir room and sat down. He lay across some of the chairs and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. After what felt like 3 seconds but had to be 20 minutes, the bell rang and the flood of students went through the halls. Glee members started arriving and he sat up. Blaine rubbed his aching head and blurry eyes and waited. Kurt walked in a few minutes late and finally Mr. Schue arrived.

"Today, Kurt will sing his song." Kurt stood up and whispered his song to Brad who signaled the band.

_I didn't hear what you were saying.I live on raw emotion babyI answer questions never maybeAnd I'm not kind if you betray who the hell are you to say weNever would have made it babe._

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could have given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

_A__nd it's not my fault_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What is coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? _

_I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here? _

_I don't think have bled to make you happy_

_You didn't need to treat me that way_

_And now you beat me at my own game_

_And now I find you sleeping soundly_

_And your lovers screaming loudly_

_Hear a sound and hit the ground_

_If you needed love_

_Well then ask for love_

_Could have given love_

_Now I'm taking love_

_And it's not my fault_

_Cause you both deserve_

_What's coming now_

_So don't say a word_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? _

_I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here?_

_I don't feel so bad, _

_I don't feel so bad, _

_I don't feel so bad_

_I'm so sorry darling_

_Did I do the wrong thing?_

_Oh, what was I thinking?_

_Is his heart still beating?_

_Woah oh ohh_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me? _

_I don't think foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_Come around here anymore? _

_I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call_

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me?_

_ I don't think so_

_Six foot tall_

_Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead_

_He won't come around here anymore_

_No, he won't come around here. _

_I don't feel so bad_

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)_

_I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)_

_I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)_

_Care about me? _

_I don't feel so bad_

_Wake up call _

_Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

The girls in the room provided back up for Kurt. He glared at everyone in the room while he was singing his song. After he finished he said, "I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but I need to leave practice early to help my dad." His eyes never left Blaine's face as he said this. Mr. Schue nodded his assent and Kurt left. Blaine sunk lower in his chair, very confused and on the verge of tears. Why was Kurt mad at him? He raised his hand told the teacher he felt extremely sick. Mr. Schuester took one look at his bloodshot eyes, flush, and bruises under his eyes and dismissed him. He drove to Kurt's house and knocked on the door. Burt answered and said Kurt went to get groceries and that he'd be back soon.

"You can wait in his room if you like," Burt said. He knew something was wrong. Kurt comes home sobbing the night before and then Blaine shows up looking like he's hung over. As Blaine climbed the stairs, Burt studied him. He shook his head and hoped the boys sorted out their problems. He really thought Blaine was the one for Kurt.

Kurt knocked and entered the room in jeans and a Dalton hoodie. Blaine realized with a jolt that the hoodie was his. Kurt's eyes were red and swollen. His cheeks were streaked with tear tracks and his shoulders were slumped, curved into his body as if protecting himself from a blow.

"Hey honey," Blaine said and Kurt winced at the term of endearment. Blaine hesitated.

"Do you not remember?" Kurt asked with a hurt look on his face. Blaine was puzzled. He thought back to the night before. He remembered drinking a lot and then, with an icy shock down his spine, he remembered a lithe man bouncing on his cock in a seedy motel. He remembered a whispered name in the dark. He remembered dark chuckles and then darkness.

"Adam," Blaine breathed. Kurt shot him a look that would melt ice.

"Is that his name?" Kurt roared. Blaine shrunk down in the bed. "Adam! He 'just needs another out gay friend'. Apparently you all are more than that! Is this where all these rumors have been coming from? Because you and your fuck buddy have been meeting in bars and then… you were cheating on me." Kurt's voice got quieter and quieter until it was a whisper. Fresh tears tracked down his and Blaine's faces.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, "I'm so fucking sorry. Jacob's blog is all bull but… I didn't mean for this to happen." Kurt made a strangled noise and said to Blaine, "I think you should leave." Blaine spluttered.

"But-but Kurt," Kurt turned away and Blaine started sobbing. Kurt's shoulders shuddered as he suppressed sobs. "I love you so much Kurt, so, so much! Please don't do this." He quieted to a whisper, "please." Kurt shook his head and left the room. Blaine sobbed into the carpet until he heard Kurt's car peeling out of the driveway and off the street.

It was the next week and their assignment in glee was mash up. Blaine looked at the last text Kurt had sent him. He had sent Kurt 268 texts. Kurt had sent Blaine 1.

**From: Kurt**

**It's over. I'm sorry.**

Tears started tracking down his face as he started to sing.

_Here we go_

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you_

_I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone it's dark and cold_

_With every move I die_

_Here I go this is my confessional _

_A lost cause nobody can save my soul_

_I__ am so delusional_

_With every move I die_

_I have destroyed our love its gone_

_Payback is sick it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes_

_Just fighting to get through the night_

_I'm losing it_

The boys of the glee club started in _Not Falling Apart._

_Try my hardest not to scream_

_I find my heart is growing weak_

_So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

Blaine started again.

_With every move I die_

_I'm faded I'm broken inside_

_I've wasted the love of my life_

_Try my hardest not to scream_

_I find my heart is growing weak_

_So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

_I heard you say you needed me now_

_What's the problem I can't see_

_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart_

_Take what you want_

_I will be just fine_

_You will be better off alone at night_

_Waiting and falling_

_Constantly calling out your name_

_Will it ever change?_

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

_I heard you say you needed me now_

_What's the problem I can't see_

_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart_

_Ohh, ohh_

Kurt kept driving. He didn't care that he had left clothes at his house. He didn't care about anything. When he arrived at his apartment he had made his decision. He sent Blaine a text that ruined both their lives.

**To: Blaine**

**It's over. I'm sorry.**

Before he could change his mind, it was done. He blocked Blaine's number and began again. It was over. Blaine was nothing to him now.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! There is one more chapter that resolves everything. I want to know if, after you read the next chapter, you want a different ending. I am absolutely bown away by the alerts and comments and don't want this to end yet. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Work is crazy right now so it will most likely be Sunday unless I can get away. I hope I don't lose anyone. If you want your opinion heard on the alternate ending you can review. I'll see if I can get a poll up. I don't know yet. Thanks for reading. Please review!:)**


	5. The Awakening

A/N: Dont own Glee or the song that is mentioned from a certain show (sorry Dont want to ruin it). Wow. I meant for this to be rally long and I got the shortest thing ever. It just sort of resloved and I am so sorry. So no one really guessed what would happen and I was pretty surprised. Oh well. Enjoy (hopefully).

Kurt woke up with a gasp. He was sweating and panting, trying to get his breath back. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and called Blaine.

"Please, please, please pick up." Kurt muttered under his breath as the phone rang. He looked at the clock. It was 2:57 in the morning. Now it was 2:58.

"'ello?" a groggy Blaine asked. His voice was husky from just being woken up and Blaine could just see him rubbing the sleep from his eyes adorably.

"Hey," Kurt said, instantly relaxed by Blaine's voice. "I-I had a bad dream and… I just needed you." He whispered, feeling foolish.

"What happened baby?" Blaine asked, now wide awake. Kurt recounted the story of his nightmare. He just wanted a Blaine hug. And a Blaine cuddle and kiss too.

"Oh hun," Blaine said soothingly, "I will never leave you or cheat on you ever. I love you too much to leave. No one will ever compare to you, I promise."

"Okay," Kurt sniffled. He had begun to cry as he retold the story. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Can I ask a stupid and dorky question?"

"No question you ask is stupid."

"What about 'Who is Katy Perry'?" Kurt said cheekily.

"Except that one," Blaine responded.

"Will you sing me 'Soft Kitty'?" Kurt whispered. Blaine chuckled and nodded, forgetting Kurt couldn't see him.

Blaine started the song and Kurt lay down with his phone on his dorm bed in front of him. He missed Blaine dearly and wanted to go home. He missed his family. Kurt toyed with the promise ring on his left hand. He smiled softly at the little bow tie made out of gum wrappers. Blaine finished the song and Kurt clapped quietly.

"Almost as good as Sheldon," Kurt giggled. Blaine fake groaned.

"I will never be able to live up to the singing genius that is Jim Parsons."

"No you won't." Kurt said matter of factly. "He's such a good singer the Muppets hired him." Blaine laughed at that.

"True, true."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt."

They said goodnight and hung up. Kurt snuggled into his bed, wrapped in the warmth of his conversation with Blaine. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**A/N: *hides in room* I am sooooo sorry for that crappy update. It kind of sucks. Well, the alternate ending would be the whole thing instead of being just a dream it would have been a flashback type dream thing and he calls Blaine and Blaine is maybe married and stuff insues. Does that make sense?** **I really suck at explaining things. Well if you want to see that, just review and say so. Otherwise I will change the story to Complete (Yay!). I will hopefully be seeing you all soon. I have an idea for a story that may or may not happen. See you around and thanks for reading!**


End file.
